


Perfect Daughter

by kagszzy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Mild Praise Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Kink, Older Couple/Younger Woman, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pseudo-Incest, Seduction, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Roleplay, Smut Drabble, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: Hiram and Hermione are fed up with Veronica’s attitude towards the Lodge family name. They notice that Betty has been alone and neglected lately and, well...sheisseeking some parental comfort...
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Hermione Lodge, Betty Cooper/Hermione Lodge/Hiram Lodge, Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	Perfect Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I was mixing in different seasons and events when I wrote this. Riverdale isn't really known for it's consistency anyways, lol.
> 
> Mon, girl, you already know this shoutout is for you! Ty for always helping me when my brain needs a couple extra sparks to think up title names 😂🙏 Anyways, this was just a small idea that popped into my head and I wanted to take a crack at writing it.

With her father gone, and her mother turned into a complete cult nut, Betty was finding it extremely difficult to get through the hard times without the parental figures that she desperately needed. It was all too surreal when, late one night when she was sleeping over at Veronica’s, she had accidentally stumbled upon Hiram and Hermione fucking in their bedroom with their door left open, just a crack.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Not only was she frozen in place, but her eyes couldn’t stop watching as Hiram’s long thick cock rammed itself into Hermione’s wet cunt. Her skin flushed immediately, her heart pounded away in her ears. Hermione’s moans filled the room and Hiram’s low animalistic grunts had Betty’s legs squeeze tightly, trying to abade the sparks of pleasure that were pulsing in her clit. 

She had to bite down her own moan, when Hiram pushed his cock in deep and began to fill Hermione up with his cum. While she laid in bliss, Hermione chuckled and spoke.

“Do you think Betty enjoyed the show?” She grinned at Hiram who smirked back down at his wife. Betty had gasped and taken a step back. Eyes widening and spine tingling when they turned to look at her peeking in through the door. In an instant, Hiram pulled his hard cock out of his wife’s sloppy cunt and made his way over to Betty, opening the door and staring down at her embarrassed face. 

He could tell she was fighting the urge not to look down and gaze at his impressive length, still thick and wet from both Hermione’s slick and his hot jizz. The red on her face was adorably cute. Her eyes fluttered, mouth gaping open and closed.

“I - I,” Betty stuttered, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to - Oh god, please excuse me,” She tried to turn and leave, but Hiram grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside. Betty squealed when her body fell towards the bed, skin heating up immensely at realizing she had been pushed onto Hermione’s naked form. She always admired the beauty of the older latina, silently agreeing with onlookers that she could double as Veronica’s older sister, rather than her mother. She certainly had the body of a younger woman. Her full round breasts were being pressed down by Betty’s ample perky ones. 

Her clit pulsed hard, laying on top of Hermione’s womanly form, blushing madly from the coy smile on her exotic face. Betty squeaked when a firm hand came down on her ass from behind. Head turning to see Hiram pumping his cock and now kneeling back onto the bed, his own devilish smirk spreading across his striking features. Betty was panting, completely flushed and confused by the whole thing along with her body’s reaction. She moved to try and get up but Hermione had grasped her face and brought her back down, right onto her lips.

Betty’s eyes widened, mind briefly realizing that she had now kissed _two_ of the Lodge’s women. Hermione took advantage of Betty’s shocked state and pulled the young blonde’s body back down on her as well. Betty’s nipples hardened under her pajama top as she rubbed against Hermione’s dark peaks. The blonde whined and squirmed, growing wetter from feeling the soft curves against her own. Betty pulled away to gasp when she felt Hiram tugging her shorts down, and before she could protest, Hermione moved her lips to Betty’s throat, distracting her so that the couple could get her top off as well. 

Soon after when she became fully naked, Betty felt hands reaching out to touch her _everywhere._ Lips sucked and licked at her creamy skin. Fingers squeezed and pinched at her most sensitive spots, rubbing and inserting themselves into her quivering, soaked pussy and before she knew it, Betty was quickly coming hard at the mercy of the Lodges' relentless attack on her body. Her girlish heart pounded away, her naive mind still trying to catch up on what just happened as she laid used, and sated with them in their bed. Her heated face rested in between Hermione’s breasts, trying to catch her breath. The older woman petted Betty’s hair.

“Did you enjoy that?” Betty lazily blinked up at her, body still spasming with aftershocks from her orgasm. “You know, Hiram and I have so much to _give,_ and we wanted to offer it to Veronica, but when she started to become so disrespectful, and disobedient with Hiram, we decided she was no longer worthy of what her father and I had to offer.”

“And when she had mentioned how loyal you are and always so eager to please,” Hiram’s large hand rubbed the back of her thighs, creeping up to cup the fold of her ass. “On top of how lonely you’ve been, without your parents,” He smirked at Hermione, who returned his wicked grin.

“We thought maybe you’d like to be the Lodge’s good little girl. Play with Mommy and Daddy and be constantly showered with affection in return.” She offered, staring into Betty’s wide green eyes. The blonde _hated_ how goosebumps broke out across her flesh at the mention of playing with them, and how her clit throbbed as well. But they were right, Betty was sick of being alone, and desperate for some parental attachment again. 

“Would you like that, Betty?” 

Betty stuttered, face blushing and still feeling shameful for wanting it. So, so badly. She had quietly nodded her head. 

“Y-yes.” 

“Now that's a good answer, but not quite what we want to hear. Why don’t you try again?” 

Betty swallowed thickly, burning with embarrassment. “Yes..ma’am?” Her legs were shaking as Hiram trailed his hands up her sides, bending over to kiss her heated skin and making her spine arch where his lips met her. Hermione sucked her teeth.

“Try again, _mija._ ” She emphasized, throwing Betty a bone. Betty bit her lip, squirming harder from Hiram's hands and lips on her back. Her clit throbbed painfully with arousal at what she knew Hermione was asking her to say.

“Yes, Mommy.”

Hermione smirked and Hiram groaned into her back, biting into her flesh, making Betty gasp and whine.

“Good girl. Now, suck on Mommy’s tits while Daddy fucks your pretty pink pussy. He’s been dying to have a taste of his sweet little girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I was the only one that enjoyed that small snippet of when Hiram & Hermione were about to fuck when he was released from prison. Seemed like everyone complained about that scene, wanting core 4 sex instead, haha
> 
> Also, just so no one is confused, they aren’t getting _rid_ of V, they are just going to be fucking Betty whenever they can now.
> 
> Questions? Ask me on my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)  
> Curiosities? Head over to my profile and read my bio.  
> 


End file.
